Robotech Drabbles Too
by Drew Michaels
Summary: In homage to (and with permission from) dwparsnip, some drabbles of my own. After reading all the originals, I have come to see how good an exercise they are to keep the old mind sharp and they are also fun. I hope you find mine as entertaining as the originals. **No one likes to be caught in the rain.** Thanks for your continued support!
1. Once

Miriya stormed around the Sterling house, alternately smashing things in the kitchen and hurling choice Zentraedi invectives at her husband. Max was not sure what he had done, but it put his wife in a choice mood.

"Wow Dad. Has Mom ever been that mad at you before?" asked Dana

Max thought back to a night by a fountain in a park many years ago before slowly answering his daughter. "Once."


	2. Skull

Roy suspected it.

Claudia dropped hints about it.

Vanessa just plain told me about it.

But I didn't get it until Lisa herself told me it.

"I love you Rick and I always will!"

Why do I, one Rick Hunter, always have such a thick skull?


	3. Tears

Marie couldn't believe it.

After what she had gone through to get ready for her date with Sean Phillips, that ...that..._**man**_ has the nerve to go and kiss another woman.

_Does he really think that little of me? Is it over between us?_

All she has left tonight are the tears.


	4. Dreams

Baker gently pulled Karen along a small stream; he was trying to surprise her with the perfect picnic. When they finally got to the spot Karen gasped at the scenery: A verdant meadow with a waterfall on the far side. She stood gaping as Baker pulled a checkered blanket out of the basket, spread it out and unloaded what seemed to be every one of Karen's favorite foods. She came over to the blanket, sat down beside him and was starting to lean in for a kiss when a sharp pain exploded on the back of Baker's head and his head snapped forward.

He shook his head and popped back into the pilots' ready room. Karen was giving him a nasty glare. "Wake up, the briefing is going to start! What were doing?"

"Thinking about what I'll do with you on our first date." he said with a smirk.

Karen rolled her eyes and said in an exasperated voice, "In your dreams."


	5. Soaring

Rick still enjoyed the simple thrill of flying. Not the thundering power of a Veritech, but the understated grace of the Mockingbird II. It was rare when he got to fly just for pleasure, but that's what he had to today. It was pure bliss as he took the MBII soaring above the clouds into the sunshine.


	6. Coward

I can stare down raw recruits. I can make the most battle hardened veteran feel like a guilty schoolboy. Hell, I've even stood up to a Zentraedi warlord. So will someone please tell me why I'm a coward when it comes to that loudmouth pilot with the messy black hair and blue eyes. Those wonderful eyes that are like deep pools of blue, that...

Oh yeah. That's why.


	7. Fun

Sean Philips gradually opened his eyes. He was sitting in the brig, his head was spinning and Sgt Angelo was glaring at him from across the cell. A couple other members of the 15th Squadron were still out cold. It felt like he was going to have a black eye and a killer hangover. He didn't remember much about the bar they were at, but he remembered flirting with that red-head waitress, and remembered her slipping him a couple of extra shots of Jack Daniels and that her jealous boyfriend showed up.

"Now that's what I call a fun night."


	8. Sunshine

Lisa woke up with the sunrise. It ha been her habit since she was a little girl. She went into the Kitchen, made a pot of coffee and poured herself a mug. Slowly sipping the potent brew Lisa went to a window and watched the sun slowly greet Monument City; it was going to be a beautiful day. Lost in the moment, she didn't notice Rick come up behind her with his own mug. He puts his arm around her waist, kisses her cheek and whispers in her ear "Good morning Sunshine."


	9. Heartache

Dana didn't understand why Zor was sacrificing himself. She stood screaming as the Robotech Maters' flagship crashes in a fiery mass on the protoculture factory. There was nothing left of Zor except for Dana's heartache.


	10. Relief

A soon as the lasers are done cutting, Rick leaps out of his Veritech and runs through the opening. He sees Lisa at the end of the hall and as they runtoward each other hes sees many emotions in her eyes, the strongest being relief.


	11. Shock

Miriya had been complaining of extreme nausea and a lack of appetite. She also felt flush. Not knowing if and Earth germ was affecting her Zentraedi physiology, Max rushed her right over to the doctor's office. After a few tests, the doctor comes and happily announces that Miriya is pregnant. Max wore a big grin but Miriya sat in shock. "Is this condition fatal?" she asked earnestly.


	12. Awe

When she was 13, Dana finally asked her parents how they met. Max and Miriya sat and related both sides of that story, including the battles that started it all. Dana went pale as they told of their first date and was shocked that her Dad was able to convince her Mom to marry him instead of kill him. "Well played Dad, well played." she said with awe.


	13. Headache

Nova Satori walked into GMP HQ ready for work and almost smiling. Her good mood lasted until she turned the corner by the processing desk. There she saw a pouting Dana Sterling, a morose Bowie Grant, a smug Sean Philips and a few other members of the 15th Squadron wearing rumpled civvies and waiting to get booked...again. Nova trudged to her desk and rubbed the bridge of her nose as her temples began to throb. The 15th was always her headache.


	14. Cloud

"I say a teapot" said Rick with certainty

"No, it's clearly an elephant." Lisa shot back.

"No way! If anything, it's a rabbit." Rick countered.

"Ha! Those aren't ears, it's a giraffe's neck." Lisa said, ruffling Rick's hair.

Rick smiled, because it was a fun way to spend the afternoon together, laying on the grass in the park, even if they couldn't agree on what that cloud looked like.


	15. Crash

Baker had his Veritech gyrating and twisting in an effort to evade enemy fire and turn the tables on his pursuer. In one violent maneuver, he switched to Battloid mode in the middle of a high G turn, something it was never designed to handle. Suddenly sparks jumped from all the control panels and the cockpit went dark before tipping forward with a thud. It took technicians 15 minutes to open the cockpit hatch and when Baker crawled out Captains Hunter and Sterling were there, making a slow, mocking clapping.

"Congratulations Baker. You're the first pilot to ever crash the simulator."


	16. Drama

Sgt. Angelo missed the good old days when you would be able to relax in quiet in the barracks. Unfortunately, ever since that ditzy blond teen got put in command of his squadron, you never knew what would happen. he had to admit Lt. Sterling was a good hovertank pilot; he just couldn't stand the off duty drama that always occurred now.


	17. Thanks

In the aftermath of Dolza's attack, much time and effort was required just to survive in the now blasted landscape that was Earth. But there came a time when friends and family could sit down and take a break from the arduous task of reconstruction. Rick looked around the table at his friends and comrades: Mas, Miriya, Gloval, Claudia, the Trio, and especially Lisa. It was a small, simple meal, but it gave them all a chance to give "Thanks" and reflect on the good fortune that allowed them all to become like family.

* * *

As this is being published around the time of the Thanksgiving Holiday in the United States, I hope everyone is thankful for their family and the special people in their lives.

Cheers,

Drew


	18. Fatigue

Rick slowly trudged home from the Sterling's house, barely able to put one foot in front of the other. He got to his own home and collapsed on the bed without undressing. Rick had had many missions where he had been in the cockpit for days straight but he had never felt the fatigue he felt now after babysitting a rambunctious 4 year old for 4 hours.


	19. Pie

Although you would never know it by her athletic figure, Lisa Hayes loved to bake. She found it to be a good way to relieve stress and the final results made really good gifts, so Lisa was rarely eating her own handiwork. Unfortunately, she was extra stressed and annoyed today; that loudmouthed civilian pilot had the nerve to call her an "old sourpuss"! That level of ire deserved something special, so Lisa made Strawberry Rhubarb Pie from her grandmother's recipe and she knew _this_ pie wasn't getting shared.


	20. Blue

In many cultures through history, the color most associated with death has been black, a symbol of the night and the unknown. It is different for the Zentraedi. Because of a man called Maximilian Sterling, the color most associated with death in Zentraedi society was blue.


	21. Panic

It was bad enough when Roy threw the Lieutenant bars at him; Rick couldn't believe how quickly he had risen in rank since joining the RDF. But he was totally taken aback when Roy told him he would have a couple of subordinates. Rick wasn't sure he was ready for that responsibility and was in a bit of a panic when Roy said the two pilots would be here any second.


	22. Harmony

It had been a narrow escape from the ship of the Robotech Masters and an even closer shave sneaking Musica past Lt. Satori but Dana was sure they were doing the right thing. Now in the barracks, Dana watched Bowie play the piano for Musica and she saw Musica staring in adoration at Bowie. Neither was singing, but there was clearly harmony between them. _If only Zor would look at me that way. _Dana thought wistfully.


	23. Worried

Rick stood quietly with a worried look on his face. The officer seated before him was Capt. Hayes and he had no way of knowing how she would react to the matter in front of her. Since Rick was involved that could range anywhere from formal praise to a severe chewing out. Lisa sat for a few more moments before closing her eyes, obviously intently weighing evidence. A smile and a blissful expression crept over her face, "Oh my god, Rick! That has to be the best canoli I've ever eaten! You really made that from scratch?" Rick returned the smile, his worried look gone.


	24. Crushed

She ran after him through the debris, but now just stood there as she saw Rick pick Lisa up, hold her, and kiss her. Minmei's heart was crushed as she finally saw the truth: Rick loved Lisa, not her.


	25. Twenty-five

Coming back from patrol, Rick was surprised to find a card tucked in his locker. It was just another day to him, but obviously someone remembered. He opened the card and it read _"Happy Birthday Fly-boy! It's not every day you turn twenty-five! Love, Lisa. P.S.-See you tonight at my place."_ That made Rick smile; it was just going to be a simple evening with the woman he was madly in love with. A quick shower and he began the walk to Capt. Hayes' residence. When he was only a couple blocks away he received a text from Lisa '_running late at the grocery store. let yourself in.'_ Rick shrugged and texted a quick '_ok' _back; he had a key to her house. He walked up to the front door of the darkened house, turned the key, and was greeted with a deafening roar when he opened the door. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" shouted dozens of voices as the lights snapped on. It seemed as if everyone from the base was there, including one Lisa Hayes. Rick's flustered look turned to a smile as she ran up and kissed him. "Sorry Hotshot, I couldn't resist. You only hit Twenty-five once."


	26. Mug

Minmei obviously didn't understand him. Rick was holding the latest gift from her, a mug that said "World's Greatest Pilot" on it. He groaned as he placed it in his cupboard; when would she ever get him something he really wanted instead of some cheap nick-knack. He wondered how long he had to wait before that mug could "slip" out of his hands and break on the floor.


	27. Lines

Lisa stood lost in thought on the observation deck overlooking Lake Gloval, wondering what she was going to do about her feelings for one Rick Hunter. Specifically, what it was going to take to get Rick to notice her feelings for him. Her reverie was broken by the distinctive sound of a flight of Veritechs climbing quickly to begin a patrol. She couldn't tell for sure from this distance, but she thought the lead plane was Rick's Skull 1. Lisa watched the three craft zoom away and slowly followed their contrails. The straight lines of water vapor converged on the lead plane of the patrol like her feelings for Rick.


	28. Circles

_What did I do now?_ thought Rick. Lisa's eyes had flashed from warmth to ice as her expression became full of thunderclouds. Although Rick was pretty sure he liked Capt. Hayes, times like this made him wonder how she really felt about him. Some days Rick believed she liked him and other days that she despised him. Lisa had Rick's head going in circles.


	29. Defiance

The Regess stood puzzled. All the resources of the Hive could not find the answer to one simple question: Why do the humanoids of this planet refuse to accept the inevitable? Finding an answer would do much to explain their defiance.


	30. Thirty

Lisa was looking forward to a nice birthday dinner tonight with Rick at a restaurant in town. After throwing him a surprise party for his 25th a few months ago, she did not want him to "return the favor". He promised that there would not be a crowd of people waiting at either of their houses; Rick was a lousy liar and Lisa could tell he was being truthful. They arrived at the restaurant and the hostess seated them at a nice, cozy table in the middle of the dining area. A server was soon at the table and took their drink and appetizer orders; Lisa needed more time to decide on an entree. As she glanced up from the menu and looked around the room, Lisa thought she saw Claudia sitting with Vince and Jean at one table across the room and the Trio with Rico, Konda, and Bron at another table. Rick waved it off as a coincidence. "It's a popular place and it is a Friday night dear." So Lisa went back to looking at the menu, still not able to decide between the prime rib or the lobster. _Maybe I should get the Surf and Turf?_ The server took that time to bring their appetizers and a bottle of champagne and Lisa knew then she'd been had. Each plate had a golden "30" on it and as soon as the plates hit the table the whole restaurant erupted with a huge "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!". Lisa glared at Rick then looked around the restaurant; everyone there were their friends and co-workers. _How did Rick get the whole place reserved on his salary? _Rick had gotten up and come around to her side of the table, kissed her and said "Happy Birthday Bright Eyes! I couldn't resist either, because Thirty is just as significant as Twenty-five."


	31. Fishing

Rand kept his improvised hook in the water, just downstream of a rock in the stream. He knew a trout was in there; he could see its scales flash as the current washed over the wily fish. Rand had been at it for almost two hours now and was beginning to get frustrated when he remembered: A bad day fishing is still better than a good day fighting the Invid.


	32. Proud

Gen. Rolf Emerson was on the stage with the rest of the General Staff during the graduation ceremonies for the Robotech Academy. Although he listened to all the names as each cadet received their commission he was most interested in two names, Pvt. Bowie Grant and Lt. Dana Sterling. Each of their parents had gone on the SDF-3 while each child was old enough to choose to stay on Earth. Rolf knew the Grants and the Sterlings and knew they would be proud of how Bowie and Dana had turned out.


	33. Coffee

It was a bad morning for Rick. He had to get up before sunrise for an early patrol but was annoyed to find the can of coffee in the freezer was pretty much empty. There was not enough left to brew even a single cup. Rick couldn't function in the morning without coffee so he trudged to his pantry, hoping he had remembered to buy more. To his disappointment the pantry was empty. Feeling extra annoyed, Rick returned to the kitchen and noticed a can with a note on the table. _Saw you were out hotshot. I know you can't wake up without it. Lisa _Rick smiled at her thoughtfulness and got a bigger grin when he saw it was his favorite brand of coffee.


	34. Snow

_It must be a sign of karma,_ thought Rick. Once again Lisa was walking away angry and once again it began to snow. _Mother nature must love giving me hints._


	35. Green

Emerald when she was happy. Jade when she was sad. Malachite when she was angry. For every mood Lisa had, her eyes had a particular shade of green. Rick tried his hardest to make sure they stayed emerald.


	36. Seed

The seed was lifted high into the air, floating on the thermal currents from the explosion that scattered it and its "siblings" from where they had been growing. It floated for what seemed forever, drifting where the wind would push it, finally settling on fertile soil. At the next rain, it germinated and began to grow, slowly shooting tendrils higher until it was large enough to bloom and it put forth unusual pink flowers in clusters of three.


	37. Luck

Once again, Ben landed a Veritech that seemed to have more bullet holes than rivets, but he climbed out of the cockpit unscathed. The mechanics always said luck was what kept him alive but Ben knew it was skill and knowledge that let him know how much damage his ship could take and still get him home. That let Ben take the fight harder and stronger to the Zentraedi.


	38. Aware

She could feel the thoughts of the Regess in her own mind. The Regess had just evolved her to the highest form of Invid yet. "Rise my daughter." commanded the Regess, "Rise and lead our forces." She rose and looked at the Regess, then caught a glimpse of herself in a mirrored surface. With a gasp she realized she was in the same form as the humanoids of this planet. She then had another puzzling revelation: She was not an ordinary member of the hive. She was aware of ... herself ... Sera.


	39. Breakfast

Cozy under the covers, Lisa slowly woke up to the smell of cooking bacon. She thought she was dreaming because she lived alone. Lisa gradually realized she was not in her bedroom and became truly confused when she saw all her clothes scattered around the floor. A gasp of shock escaped her mouth when Rick, with a pleased expression on his face, walked into the room carrying a tray. "Morning Bright Eyes. Did you forget I promised you breakfast?"


	40. Promise

The hoopla of the medal ceremony was finally over as the night drew to a close, the four returning prisoners having been the center of attention. It was a whirlwind for Rick and only added to the confusion he was already experiencing in his feelings toward Cmdr Hayes. He hoped he could discuss things with her.

"Uh, Commander..."

"Please Rick, we're off duty. Call me Lisa."

That surprised him. "Well Lisa, there are a lot of things I was hoping to discuss with you about what happened to the two of us during captivity, so I was hoping you'd come to my quarters tonight for coffee. That way we could, you know...talk."

Lisa considered his words, because she also was confused over her changed feelings toward him. "I don't know Rick, it's getting late."

"The Captain did say we're to remain off duty for a few days, so this would be the perfect time. I can't help thinking things have changed and that we really need to ... talk. Listen, if we wind up talking all night, I promise to make you breakfast"

Lisa was still thinking of declining until she looked in Rick's eyes and saw something that made her heart skip a beat and butterflies explode in her stomach. "OK fly-boy, you're on. I agree we probably do need to ... talk." Lisa could only guess what Rick was seeing in her eyes now, but she saw a big grin spread across his face.

* * *

This Drabble is especially for AHRG. She felt #39 (_Breakfast)_ should have a prequel explaining how they got to breakfast.


	41. Ring

Sean Phillips knew he had a reputation, somewhat deserved, of being a playboy. But things had changed for him during this war with the Robotech Masters. Many of the girls ha had dated in the past were just passing through his life; they didn't hold his interest. Only one woman did now, Marie Crystal, and he couldn't imagine life without her. So he did what men had been doing for generations: he got down on one knee in front of Marie and opened a small velvet box which held ... a ring.


	42. Check

Dana, Sean, and Louie were dragging Bowie behind them as they ran out the back door of the club. The GMP had come in to make a spot check of the establishment because it was on the list of place that were "off limits" to military personnel. Unfortunately, it also had the only good piano within twenty kilometers of the base, so Bowie was always sneaking off to play there; he thought it was worth the risk, since the GMP couldn't check every club every night. It was just their bad luck that tonight was a check.


	43. Bulk

Lt. Lisa Hayes roused herself as the shuttle made its final approach to Macross Island. Her new posting would be here, as First Officer of the space battle fortress the UEG was reconstructing here where it had crashed nearly ten years ago. She glanced out the shuttle window and was awed when she saw just how big the space craft was, its bulk easily taking up a quarter of the small island.


	44. Run

Rick was on the phone with Max, trying to convince him to come running. "We have our fitness certifications coming up Max. A good jog will help us stay in shape."

"I don't know Rick..." the young newlywed hesitantly replied.

Suddenly Rick hears Miriya's voice through the receiver, laced with anger,"MAXIMILLIAN! Why have you left the seat up again?!"

Max quickly tells Rick, "On second thought Skipper, now would be a perfect time for me to run."


	45. Fire

_Oh brother,_ thought Lisa. She looked on with amusement as Rick was trying to light a campfire. Lisa liked the idea of going camping for the weekend but she wasn't too sure of being out in the wilderness this time of year. "It's going to be really cold tonight if you can't get that fire started hotshot." Rick looked up at her with a mix of annoyance and mischief, "A fire isn't the only way to stay warm out here."


	46. Vodka

Rick normally preferred a beer with dinner, but he thought tonight's drink choice was very appropriate. He stood, looked around the table at his friends, raised his glass of vodka and began, "To the memory of our friend and leader, Admiral Henry Gloval..."


	47. Amazed

Miriya staggered into the Medical Center, practically doubled over in pain, Max trying to help her into a wheelchair. She could not understand why her body was rebelling against her, why her own body was trying to squeeze her to death. The most severe of her battle wounds never hurt this much. She grabbed Max by his collar, 'You lied! You said this would not be fatal!" She cursed at the doctors when they said she was too far along for an epidural. but finally, after the last wrenching contraction, Miriya was amazed when her body relaxed and the nurse placed this small, blanket wrapped object in her arms and announced "It's a girl."


	48. Flakes

During all her time in the Zentraedi armed forces, Miriya had hardly ever been planet side and those few times she had remained safe inside her mecha. This made her time in New Macross City a series of discoveries. One discovery occurred when she and Max were window shopping downtown. There was a nip in the air and as the day got overcast large flakes began falling. This was beyond anything Miriya had experienced and she stopped and gawked at these white things falling from the sky."These are not dangerous, are they Maximillian?" she asked with a worried tone. Max gave her a reassuring smile and said, "No dear, it's just snow."


	49. Dixon

Vince Grant walked around Baker's Alpha and shook his head. Once again the pilot's ship looked like it got the short end of the stick in the latest battle. It always amazed Vince how Baker made it back to the ship no matter how shot up his Alpha got. The only other pilot Vince could remember with that kind of luck was Ben Dixon; he just hoped Baker's luck wouldn't run out like Ben's did.

* * *

Clarification: As pointed out by AHRG, Vince would never have directly met Ben Dixon, but I believe he surely would have heard stories from the more senior maintenance officers of how Ben's Veritech would always get shot up. So Vince would certainly know **_of _**Ben even if he wouldn't have personally known him.


	50. Fifty

"...irresponsible, idiotic, and absolutely stupid!" yelled the drill sergeant, "I have never had a cadet foul up a training assignment so badly. Any excuses cadet?" "Sir, I was just..."started Jack Baker. The sergeant cut him off, "That was a rhetorical question cadet! Since you were too dumb to realize that, drop and give me fifty!"


	51. Wine

In the early days of her time on Earth, Miriya tended to get "gung-ho" about discovering new items of Micronian culture and sometimes overdid it, especially when she found a particularly enjoyable example of that culture. Her newest obsession was wine and she spent a whole day off sampling many different varietals. Unfortunately, Miriya's method of sampling involved downing the whole bottle, so that by the time Max got home from patrol he found many "dead soldiers" and a wife who was not feeling too well. "Don't worry dear, I'll hold your hair back." he said while escorting her to the bathroom.


	52. Salt

Miriya was looking at her husband with surprise and concern as he began choking after taking the first sip of his coffee. "What is wrong Maximillian? I made it just how you like it: lot's of milk and two heaping spoonfuls of sugar." As he gets his coughing under control, Max tells his new bride, "Miriya, the blue container is salt."


	53. Window

_Admiral_ thought a bemused Lisa. She was still not used to her new rank,especially since being an Admiral meant meetings all day every day, each one in a stuffy conference room in the core of the HQ building. Even her office was tucked in the center of the massive structure. What she wouldn't give to be back on the bridge of the SDF-1; at least there she had a window.


	54. Water

After a grueling patrol, Max invites Rick over for dinner. Miriya is trying a new recipe so dinner is taking a while to cook. While dinner is being prepared, Max and Rik have several beers on the patio, to the point that Max is obviously buzzed, a state Miriya does not like to see him in. When Max calls for another beer, Miriya fills a glass from the kitchen tap, walks out to the patio and pours the contents over Max's head. "It is time for you to switch to water Maximillian." Miriya says with a sweet but sarcastic tone.


	55. Steak

Ben didn't know if ti was from spending time on his grandparent's farm or if it was from training for sports in school, but the only meal that would truly satisfy him was a big slab of steak, medium rare.


	56. Angel

Christmas was an unusual Micronian custom in Miriya's eyes. The idea of bringing a tree indoors puzzled her, although the decorations Max put on it were pleasing. The lights on the tree twinkled like stars which happily reminded Miriya of deep space. She truly didn't understand why Max insisted on wrapping all the packages he bought in colorful paper, but there was one box he did not wrap; it contained something special for their first Christmas together. He insisted Miriya open it and she found inside a delicate female figurine that looked surprisingly like her, right down to the green hair.

"It is beautiful Maximillian," she said, marveling at the feathered wings and the small golden circle supported above the head of the figure, "But why does it look like me?"

Max kissed his wife and as he placed the figurine on top of the tree he told her, "Because you're my angel."

* * *

A special drabble for Christmas Eve 2012

"_A Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night."_


	57. Piano

Bowie was working up a sweat tonight. The singer at the club had a program of lots of fast jazzy numbers that had Bowie's fingers practically running across the keys. The crowd was into every song in the set, making it a great night to play. Finally it was time for a break, so Bowie grabbed a cold soda and sat to catch his breath. Never had a piano sounded so good when he was playing it.


	58. Vision

Sera crept quietly toward the waterfall, on foot by order of the Regess. As she neared the sound of the water, she caught movement to her side. Sera spun in that direction to discover a small creature these Earth humanoids called a butterfly, its erratic flight path very strange. Resuming her stealthy tracking, Sera closed the last few feet to her objective. To her surprise, a male Earthling, if she understood the gender differences correctly, was bathing in the waterfall. He stepped out cautiously, as if he sensed her, and slowly stepped into a sunbeam. The vision he presented made her gasp as her stomach began having odd sensations, as if the Earth butterfly were flying around in it.


	59. Frustration

Claudia listened intently as Lisa told her the latest Hunter escapade over lunch. They both thought he was a pretty good pilot but Lisa was always annoyed at his less than strict adherence to regulations and protocols.

"I always feel so flustered after dealing with him," Lisa confessed.

Seeing more to it, Claudia tells her friend, "There's always going to be frustration when you deal with Rick, at least until you figure out how you feel about the guy." Lisa's blushing confirmed that Claudia was on target.


	60. Sled

Max had talked Miriya into following him up to the top of a large hill near the base by telling her it was part of a Micronian custom for the cold weather period. That piqued her curiosity but did nothing to allay her skepticism. Max assured her that it was necessary to sit on this piece of wood with metal strips on the bottom; he stamped around the hilltop for a few moments and pronounced conditions perfect. Max began pushing the contraption and hopped on behind Miriya when sufficient speed was attained. The hill had a coating of ice over the snow, so their conveyance rapidly picked up speed, the wind whipping by Miriya's ears. Near the bottom, as she realized there was no stopping mechanism, Max yelled two words she would understand... "Bail Out!"...as he tipped the two of them off the unpowered vehicle. They tumbled into a snow bank as their little craft crashed into a tree. After a moment to gather themselves and brush snow out of their hair, the spouses look at each other and start giggling. "That was indeed fun Maximillian. May we ride this sled again?"


	61. Sound

Lancer really needed the cleansing the waterfall provided, both in mind and in body, but he couldn't become complacent. Who knew when an Invid patrol would come by? As he finishes dunking his head in the cool, tumbling water, he thinks he hears a rustling sound in the bushes. Lancer steps warily to a better vantage point; the sunlight glistens off the water dripping down his slim but muscular arms and chest. He pauses in a sunbeam to listen again and catches a barely audible gasp from those same bushes. _Invid don't gasp, but whoever did may not be a friend, _he thinks as a plan forms in his head.

* * *

This is sort of a companion drabble to #58 _Vision._


	62. Sunset

Part of Miriya's exploration of Micronian culture was just getting used to spending an extended amount of time planet side. It amazed her that even after Dolza's onslaught there were still beautiful sights on Earth. One she could experience daily was the myriad of colors at sunset. The changing of the clouds and the sky from orange to pink to purple brought her a surprising sense of peace.


	63. Confusion

Once again, even in these desolate snowy wastes, Sera has come across that human male with the long hair. And once again Sera is dealing with confusion between her directive to destroy enemy combatants and her desire to be close to this enigmatic male. Once again, her desire wins and she holds her fire.


	64. Lunch

Rick was out running errands on his day off and decided to stop by the Sterling house and see how Max was doing. His friend had the day off as well but Miriya was out leading a patrol. Rick knocked and was horrified when Max answered the door with his shirt covered in green and orange splotches.

"What is that?" Rick asked in an unsure tone.

"Dana's lunch." Max tiredly replied.


	65. Open

Lt. Dana Sterling was leading the 15th ATAC on a patrol in a section of desert near Monument City. A storm was blowing in and the wind was pelting the hovertanks with sand and grit. _Which genius designed these with open cockpits, _was the sole sour thought running through her mind.


	66. Regulations

"I hope you realize just how upset I am with you Baker!" Adm. Rick Hunter said with a cold fury, "I can't count how many different rules and protocols you disregarded on this last mission, any one of which could have led to disaster for you, your Alpha, your squadron mates and THIS SHIP! You are suspended from flight operations for one week! DISMISSED!"

Baker, to his credit, hardly flinched at his punishment and kept quiet as he left Rick's office. As Baker exits, Adm. Lisa Hunter enters with an amused look on her face.

"Why are you smirking?" Rick asks her in an annoyed tone.

"Hearing you chew out Baker reminded me of a young pilot I knew years ago. That black haired, blue eyed fly-boy also thought regulations were only suggestions." Lisa replied in a teasing tone, her eyes sparkling with mischief.


	67. Tinker

Louie sat in his lab on the Ark Angel, working on yet another prototype or an improvement on an existing piece of equipment; it was impossible for an outsider to tell sometimes. He found such work soothing and, like a classic introvert, preferable to dealing with people. Even going back to his days as a raw recruit with the 15th ATAC, he was happiest when he could tinker with a piece of equipment.


	68. School

Max and Miriya made sure they both had today off from work because it was Dana's first day of kindergarten. They were a little concerned since their daughter was so energetic, but Dana's teacher reassured them. When they picked Dana up at the end of the day, their jaws collectively dropped when they heard how well behaved their daughter was. They were so happy on how Dana handled school that she got a special ice cream treat for dessert. Finally, after a quick bath for the little girl, Miriya tucks her daughter into bed and tells her, "Sleep well and be rested for school tomorrow."

Dana shrieks in despair, "I gotta go 'gain?"

* * *

Spring semester just started for me, so school was on my mind.


	69. Anger

As his memories came flooding back, Zor gritted his teeth and grunted. They are not pretty recollections and they show him he is not even the original Zor but merely a clone. His emotions seethe as he thinks of what to do about the Robotech Masters and they finally coalesce into white hot anger as he decides on his revenge.


	70. Storm

Unlike most pilots, Max did not mind flying in foul weather. After a particularly hairy patrol, when the squadron was forced to fly through a severe thunderstorm, complete with lightning strikes, to return to base, Rick asked Max how he always stayed so calm when the weather turned bad. "Quite simple Rick," explained Max, "No matter how severe the weather, I just see if it compares to Miriya being angry at me. Now that would be a storm I wouldn't want to face."


	71. Playful

Having to always be serious and focused in the cockpit, Roy Fokker tried to enjoy himself as much as possible outside of it. That usually meant living it up at the officers' club or having adventures off the base. He also cultivated the reputation of a ladies man, the better to have different people to hang around with. "I just want people to know I have a playful side," he wrote in an early letter back home to Rick.


	72. Raptor

As Rick led a patrol over the wasteland, he saw a hawk lazily circling upward on a thermal, its wings locked out straight for maximum lift. Suddenly, the feathered hunter fold its wings in and dives out of sight. _Must have spotted a rabbit,_ thinks Rick.

The TACNET crackles, "Skull 1, come in, we have radar contact with six battle pods about one mile in front of you."

"Roger Control. Skull flight heading to intercept." Rick replies as he prepares to dive after his prey, much like the raptor he just witnessed.


	73. Lemon

Miriya eyed the oval yellow fruit that Max had called a lemon with a mix of suspicion and curiosity as she sipped a cool refreshing beverage her husband had made using one. Max had insisted she try a wedge of the raw fruit and the sour acidity brought an odd, unpleasant sensation to her mouth. Yet in her hand was the juice from one of those vile orbs transformed into a pleasant drink. Miriya guessed it was proof of an old Earth adage Max had told her once.


	74. Hot

Miriya was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the party appetizers when she hears Max yelp from the living room. He soon sprints into the kitchen and begins furiously gulping several glasses of water. After the fifth glass, he turns to his wife and asks, "Didn't you say that salsa wasn't hot?"


	75. Cold

Miriya gave her husband a very confused look. The salsa had been in the refrigerator since yesterday and the clerk at the store said it should be served cold. She tries some of it for herself and as a painful but delicious tingling erupts in her mouth she calmly tells her husband, "How was I to know you were not asking about temperature?"


	76. Close

Rand leaned forward on his Cyclone and held the throttle wide open. He chances a look in his mirror and sees he is starting to pull away from the Invid Scout on his tail. Rand wasn't sure how long that would last though; the Cyclone was getting low on protoculture. He was coming up quick on some low wooded hills and thought he might be able to find a hiding spot. Sure enough, the first turn past the hills had him out of sight of the scout. Rand spotted a gap in the trees, slammed on his brakes and got his Cyclone through the gap, under cover and powered off. He then hunkered down in the bushes between the trees and waited. Without the protoculture power signal to home in on, the Invid Scout just zoomed by, continuing to follow the road. When he was certain he had given it the slip, rand slumped against a tree and thought _That was close._


	77. Chocolate

Of all the things Miriya had discovered about Micronian culture, the best had to be chocolate. Eating that wonderful treat made her feel as good, if not better, than she did when she pressed lips with her beloved Maximillian.


	78. Pickle

Rick was over at the Sterling's house again, confiding to Max about his latest mistake with Lisa. Miriya overhears the whole thing and tells Rick, "You have gotten yourself into quite a cucumber with Captain Hayes this time."

Rick sits confused for a moment before he replies. "I think you meant I've gotten into a 'pickle'. The real problem though is how do I get out of it?"


	79. Beach

It was the first day off Kim, Vanessa and Sammy had together since they were posted to the SDF-1 on Macross Island. The three young women were sitting around debating different activities when they all get a eureka look and shout in unison "Beach day!" Seconds later they run to their rooms to find their bathing suits, flip-flops, towels and sunblock. The South Pacific was a great place to be stationed.


	80. Blizzard

Rick had once again acted like a bonehead towards Lisa and as usual couldn't figure out what his bonehead action was. All he knew was that Lisa was giving him an extremely cold shoulder this time. _Being stuck in a blizzard wearing only a bathing suit would be warmer, _the young pilot reflected.


	81. Oatmeal

It was cold and desolate on the mountain and Rook had the graveyard watch. There had been no Invid activity in the area yet but with the groups making its way toward a major Invid base a patrol could discover them. A fire was out of the question, leaving nothing but cold field rations to eat. Rook hunkered down shivering in the snow, scanning for possible enemies and as the sun creeps over the horizon she can't help but wish she could have a hot bowl of oatmeal for breakfast.


	82. Ceremony

Lisa stood starkly in her Admiral's dress uniform, holding a crisp salute. A bugler near a large monument began playing taps, followed by three volleys fired by a detail of Battloids from Skull squadron. It was all she could to to keep from collapsing in a puddle of tears during the ceremony in remembrance of her friends and the rest of the fallen from the last battle of the SDF-1. The only thing that kept her from breaking down was knowing that Rick was near and also, for a change, holding the same crisp salute.


	83. Skates

Rick was surprised that his hockey skates still fit and the blades were still sharp. It had been years since he had worn them, not since Roy had left to join the military. But this had been a very cold winter and Lake Gloval now had a coat of ice a foot thick. After lacing the skates up tight, Rick tentatively glided away from the shore and began to daydream about slap shots.


	84. Special

Max walked through the front door of his house and into a scene of chaos. Smoke was drifting out, a counter point to the clattering of pot and pans also emerging from that room. Max slowly entered the kitchen and saw it looking like a tornado hit it. He was used to a certain level of disorder whenever his wife cooked, but he was dismayed when he saw Miriya just as disheveled as the kitchen. Her apron was covered with a variety of food splatters and her hair stuck up in various directions.

"I am so sorry Maximillian. I wished to have a special dinner ready before you arrived home." Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm sure it will be wonderful." Max gives her a long loving kiss and a bouquet of roses. "Happy Valentine's Day, Miriya."


	85. Even

As Rick walked out of the pilots' locker room, he still chuckled at the prank he had pulled on Captain Hayes earlier. He took a small measure of delight in her reaction to the snow he had put down her coat collar this morning. Rick was beginning to think of ways to make it up to her though when a large snowball hit him square in the face. The culprit's voice rang out as he cleaned the cold, wet mess off his face.

"I don't get mad, fly-boy, I get even!"

Rick gets a mischievous smirk on his face before retaliating and soon he and Lisa are having a snowball fight and giggling like children.


	86. Accounting

Admiral Hayes leaned her elbows on her desk and rubbed her tired eyes with the heels of her palms. HQ had requested she go over the REF budget for the upcoming fiscal year and everything was starting to jumble and assets and liabilities were getting hard to keep straight. It was days like this when Lisa wished Accounting had been an elective in Command School.


	87. Cup

Miriya tried hard to assimilate Micronian culture quickly in the months following her wedding to Max, but there was a lot to learn and sometimes Miriya got mixed up. Like the day Max came running to his wife's frantic cries. He slid into the kitchen to find the sink overflowing with soap bubbles. They were starting to cascade down the cabinets to the floor.

"How much dish soap did you use, Miriya?"

"A full cup, like you told me."

Max couldn't help laughing, and Miriya started getting angry at him for laughing.

"Sorry dear," Max said, "but a full cup is for the laundry soap!"

What Max said hits Miriya and she begins laughing too.

"Turn off the water while I go get the mop," Max said. "I'll help clean this up."


	88. Shine

Cadet Jack Baker was on punishment detail, again. Half the time he had no idea why the drill sergeants were always on his case. Not this time though. He had gotten caught pulling a prank on Sue Graham. Jack didn't think the joke was that big a deal, but the Cadet Commandant flipped out. Now Jack had to polish each Valkyrie in the squadron by hand. According to the Commandant, they had to "shine so bright you could see them from space" before Jack could be done. Jack realized it was going to be a long weekend.


	89. Hockey

Although he enjoyed the work test flying the new Valkyries, Roy did miss a few things about his last posting back in Wyoming. The first was a real winter with real snow and weather cold enough to freeze the lakes. Macross island was nice enough, but Roy missed lacing up a pair of skates and playing pick-up games of pond hockey. He sighed at the memory of how the stick felt in his gloved hands as he sped down the wing chasing the puck. There was nothing in sports like the feel of your slap shot going past the goalie and into the net.


	90. Rain

The scattered drops began slowly but soon beat a staccato rhythm on the wreckage of a Veritech. Its legs were splayed in the air, making it look like a large dead metallic animal. The steady collection of drops puddles around the rusting carcass, gradually soaking seeds that had survived the Rain of Death. Soon the seeds will germinate and help heal the planet a little more. The steady patience of nature is cleansing away Death with the rain of life.

* * *

Just a little something to celebrate the beginning of Spring in the Northern Hemisphere.


	91. Popcorn

Miriya was relaxing in the living room, listening to Max putter around in the kitchen when she heard the pining sound of a projectile hitting metal. A moment passed and she heard it again.

_I am not imagining this, _she thought.

Another moment and more pings started coming rapidly. Before long it sounded like a swarm of micro-meteorites colliding with the hull of a space cruiser. And it was coming from the kitchen. Walking into the other room, Miriya sees Max by the stove and the whole racket is coming from the covered pan he is cooking with. Soon, the pinging slows and Max removes the pan from the burner and dumps the contents into a bowl. Miriya is amazed at the glorious aroma coming from the bowl. Max quickly shakes some salt on the fluffy white morsels before offering some to her. She cautiously takes one and slowly chews it, delighted at the new flavor.

"What food is this, Maximillian?"

"Popcorn. It's a great snack when you're watching TV or a movie."


	92. Saplings

Admiral Hayes stood looking amazed at the edge of the experimental field near Monument City, surveying dozens of rows of what looked like sticks. The agricultural scientists told her that each row was a different variety of fruit tree. This multitude of saplings was the result of five years of hard work and sweat since Dolza's Rain of Death, the bounty of thousands of seeds rescued from the stores of the SDF-1 in the aftermath of that battle.


	93. Stories

Marie Crystal decided to surprise her boyfriend, Sean Phillips, and popped into the barracks of the 15th ATAC for a quick visit. She saw his door was open and stuck her head in only to be greeted by a scene of total chaos. Stacks of paper were everywhere and he was writing furiously on a yellow legal pad.

"What are you doing, Sean?"

"Oh, hi Marie. I've gotten behind on all the stories I've been writing. I really need to finish this one I'm doing as a collaboration: His ideas, my words."

Picking up a stack near her, Marie reads the first few pages. It was a story set in the early days of the RDF.

"Hey, this is pretty good. Why don't you get it published?"

"I am publishing it. These stories are on-line, on a fan fiction website."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. You should go read some of the stuff. A few stories I've found read like they were written by someone in this unit, the way the bioroid battles play out. Those are a little freaky."

"You'd think they'd wait until the war was over before writing an autobiography."


	94. Diploma

Jack Baker, Karen Penn, and the rest of the cadets stood at attention in the large auditorium at the academy. Their training was complete and they were finally receiving their commissions. When it was his turn, Jack practically ran up onto the stage, nearly tripping going up the stairs. He kept his footing, but when Capt. Hunter handed him his diploma and ensign's insignia he leaned into Baker and whispered,

"It's a good thing you fly better than you walk."


	95. Adopted

There were days I thanked God that Pops adopted Roy into our family. Today was one of those days.

I was walking around distracted, thinking about my relationship with Minmei, when I accidentally bumped into Commander Hayes and spilled her coffee. It went everywhere and her white uniform was a mess. I looked around, praying for salvation, but thinking I would look too much like a coward for running away. There was nowhere to run anyway though, and as the anger rose in Commander Hayes' face, I could hear my Big Brother's voice coming from behind her.

"Geez, Hayes, let the Kid live. It was an accident for the love of God!"

The Commander just looked at Roy with hate before walking away, ignoring me completely. I was safe and would live another day.

Thanks Pops for bringing Roy into our lives.

* * *

A special guest drabble from AHRG. Completely her story. I just edited it for grammar. ;-)


	96. Shoe

Miriya came home from the grocery store to find Max sitting on the couch watching TV. It was his day off too, but this was not a typical activity for him.

"What are you watching?" she asks.

"They remade a show I used to love when I was a kid. It's a lot darker and grittier than the original."

"Ah, so they have put a new shoe on it," Miriya said.

Max couldn't help smiling when his wife got an Earth idiom mixed up.

"Yes dear, it's a reboot. As long as they don't change the vehicles and characters too drastically, it should be okay."

"So they will deal with relationships too, not just explosions? I will watch it with you then, to learn more of Micronian culture."


	97. Room

The small fishing shack was run down and dirty, but at least the roof didn't leak. Scott was trying to light the old cast iron stove in the corner when he heard a wet, flapping sound behind him. He turned to see a small dog finishing what had been a vigorous shake. Annie was on the floor attempting to keep the animal from making a mess. She was sitting silently, but her eyes shone with compassion for the lost pup. Scott could also see the expressions of the other adults.

"Okay, I know when I'm outvoted," Scott said, holding his hands up in surrender. "There's room for the dog to stay tonight."

Annie practically tackled Scott, shouting a rapid series of thank yous.

"Just remember, Annie," Scott said, "your new friend might belong to someone else. He might only be lost in this storm."


End file.
